Big Brother 15: Dreamland
'Big Brother 15: Dreamland '''was the fifteenth season of Big Brother Longterms. It featured the 'Battle of Dreamland' twist, alongside various new additions to the BBLT series. The season has since concluded with DuckCharles884 winning against TwistedSupa in a 7-2 vote! XXAbiNolanXx won America’s Favorite Player! Background Development On December 17th, 2018, it was revealed by Cosmic on the official Discord server that a fifteenth season was in the works and would be set to feature many improvements and a completely new cast. The house was revealed on January 5th, 2019 being confirmed and revealed as a Dream/Nightmare themed house. Casting On December 22nd, 2018, applications for Big Brother 15 officially opened for a 10-day span with only newbies being eligible to apply. On January 6th, 2019, the official cast was revealed alongside promotional artwork and photos. Twists & Changes * '''Have-Nots - '''Each week the current reigning Head of Household will select up to four houseguests to be 'Have-Nots'. Those selected must sleep in the uncomfortable Have-Not room, endurance a slop diet, and finally a curfew of 8:00 PM EST nightly with a wake-up call of 7:00 AM EST to speak again. * '''Battle For Dreamland - ''Battle For Dreamland', subtitled as 'BOD' would overtake the house for the first five weeks of the game. After an HOH has been crowned, every houseguest besides the winner will play in a secondary competition where the winner of it will have the ability to affect the week in one of two ways. ** 'Immunity -' The first choice would grant the holder immunity for the week but would be secret. Meaning, the HOH would have to attempt to nominate them to find out they are immune. ** '''POV Pickings - '''The other choice is to affect the POV pickings, where the holder will auto play in POV, can remove the HOH or a nominee from playing, and can pick someone to enter in their spot. * '''Special Weeks - '''Starting week 6, the houseguests would be forced to endure a specialty week centering around a previous houseguest. Each week would feature competitions themed after this specific houseguest and a special POV as a tribute after them as well. ** '''Brisk Week - '''On week 6, the house was overtaken by CosmielBrisk themed competitions and a new POV called 'Brisk POV'. The BPOV forces the holder to save a nominee and the nominee saved must name the replacement. This is a throwback to the 'Friendship POV' from Big Brother 4 & Big Brother 14: Game Changers and 'Topsy Turvy' from Big Brother 9 & Big Brother 14: Game Changers. Both being twists Brisk had to endure. ** '''Tice Week - '''On week 7, the houseguests were forced to participate in 'Tice Week'. For this week, competitions were themed after alumni, TiceMaiden. Also, to match with Tice's fun personality, the POV took place before the HOH. Whoever won the POV won a special power known as 'Tice POV'. This POV granted Co-HOH and the chance to save a nominee. The HOH took place after the POV, and whoever won would become the second Co-HOH, and whoever was eliminated on the secret round (round 3) would win a normal POV. ** '''Yiza Week - '''On week 8, the houseguests were overtaken by a week dedicated to YizaRose. As a result, competitions were themed after Yiza and the POV was changed to the ‘Yiza POV’. Whoever obtained the YPOV could either save both nominees or discard, potentially changing the entire week’s plan. ** '''Horror Week - '''On week 9, the house was introduced to a week dedicated to Horror Pop, titled 'Horror Week'. During this week, houseguests would compete in two competitions similar to ones Horror won or enjoyed. Along with this, whoever won the punishments POV comp would gain the 'Horror POV'. A POV that gives the holder the ability to either: save a nominee, discard, or add a third nomination. * '''Jury Re-Entry - '''On week 9, the first four evicted jurors competed in a competition to re-enter the game. J osephs ended up returning to the game after winning the competition. Houseguests Voting History Competition History Comics Have/Have-Not History Game History Category:BB15 Category:Big Brother 15: Dreamland Category:Newbies